


Once Upon An Us

by SmallSherbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Weasleys Witches and Writers Wheel Of Death Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSherbert/pseuds/SmallSherbert
Summary: Drabble written for Weasley’s, Witches, & Writers; Wheel of Death WednesdayCriteria:Weasley: PercyTrope: ProposalLocation: Beach
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	Once Upon An Us

Choices make the man and historically Percy had not made the wisest choices – that he was certain of. If you had asked in his early years what he valued in life, without hesitation he would have told you: power. In a misguided attempt to restore honour to the Weasley name, he once chased the coattails of powerful wizards and found himself a lacky to the whims of Voldemort’s puppets.

In the aftermath, Percy came to the realisation that he regretted many choices in the course of his life, his failure to stand by his family in the midst of war ranked, firmly, in first place. The death of Fred haunted him, weighing heavy on his shoulders.

In soft Spring winds, on the first anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts any resemblance of pride he once held was shattered as he looked at his life through the lens of grief. Feeling that he owed it to Fred he had decided that life was to be lived to the fullest.

That which no longer brought him joy had no place in his long-term goals.

Pulling in favours, utilising Ministry connections and countless hours dedicated to the hopes of reconnecting with her. As a muggleborn she, naturally, fled the Wizarding World making it near impossible to trace her whereabouts in the wreckage the war left behind. There were days he was convinced his mission would remain unfulfilled. A fear burrowed deep in his gut screamed that she hadn’t made it through. That despite her tenacity and intellect remained his fear she had not survived. This fear, on occasion, morphed his mission into something darker almost bordering obsession. With each new lead proving fruitless, Percy was certain he may never know happiness again. The notion that another person he cared about may have been taken from him before he could admit that he – that he cared, well the idea was quite unbearable. Against the better wishes of those that knew him, Percy pursued the safety of his witch relentlessly.

Thoughts of her consumed him as the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. She had once brought him a reprieve, the human embodiment of peace when his biggest responsibilities were keeping first years in bed and preventing Fred and George from creating mischief in the halls of Hogwarts. She kept him grounded, with soft caresses and gentle words she had taught him to remain in the moment. Hidden in dusty alcoves, in-between stolen kisses, were confessions of his dreams. Of the man he wished to be and that which he wished to achieve. She had listened, consoled, and proffered guidance.

She made him happy.

He reasoned, at the very least she deserved to know that. She should surely be made to understand that the man he had grown to become was directly linked to her influence.

In restless nights, with dark dreams holding him captive in fear, he invoked memories of her. The soft ringlets of her curls. The gentle curve of her lips against his, the way she would nip at his earlobe. His demons were kept at bay as he reminisced the days, he took for granted where he could hold her in his arms. Safe.

He vowed to not make such a mistake again, with each sunrise was the promise that he would find her. He would find her, and she would be safe. Percy was certain that the day would arrive where her sapphire eyes would gaze back at him once more. He vowed to only himself that on that day he would tell her everything. He would lay his soul at her feet. Perhaps he wondered, would he muster the courage of a true Gryffindor to make his intentions clear.

He never expected that day to arrive so soon.

It was a brisk autumnal morning, the kind that makes you catch your breath as you step outside. The leaves of the trees were garnering that orange hue and the birds chirped as if the winter was not fast approaching. It was on this morning Percy found himself staring, for longer than he cared to admit, at a small cottage door, nestled on the beaches of southern England. That rumoured Gryffindor courage remained remarkably absent.

The door to the cottage tentatively opened, it seemed she had grown weary waiting for the stranger on her porch to knock.

“Percy.” Her voice. It almost knocked the wind from underneath him.

“Penelope.” Could that be his voice? Serene and firm. He felt detached from his body. She opened her mouth to speak, words dying on her tongue.

Percy was steadfast that this would go to plan unable to bear it if she turned him away.

He started at the beginning with a story of a lonely boy with so much to prove. He told her irrespective of academic achievements that this boy did not know peace. That in his heart was an empty space. He recalled how she arrived in his life and with her the sun. He confessed he had loved her then, that there was not a day that passed were he did not think of her. Percy, without pause, detailed his hopes to find her safe – that she deserved to know the truth which he was once too proud to admit.

Too caught up in his speech, he failed to notice the blush that spread across her cheeks. Her jaw agape and eyes glassy.

He stuttered through the end, his courage fading.

“I had to find you, you needed to know. I couldn’t live another day without giving you all that I have left.” He spoke, tone erring towards insecurity. “Miss Penelope Clearwater, you may think I am mad, and I may be, but the truth is I am mad for you. Would you do me the honour of making an honest man of me, that is to say – will you marry me?”

With his heartbeat ringing loudly in his ears, he almost missed it. Her answer.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh well that was harder than I thought - Percy isn't a character that I've thought about writing before so this pushed me out of my comfort zone. I can only hope that I did the character justice and that you enjoyed reading my first attempt at a drabble; being concise is not easy for me.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
